


Kissing Bridge

by klutzy_girl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Richie takes Eddie to the kissing bridge after his discharge from the hospital.





	Kissing Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).

Once Eddie recovered and was discharged from the hospital (the nurses and doctors glad to see him go), Richie got him in the car and took him straight to the kissing bridge. “What the fuck are we doing here?” asked a confused Eddie.

Richie took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and sighed. He couldn’t even look at Eddie as he helped him out of the car. “I have something to show you,” he explained.

“What?” Suspicious, Eddie squinted at him and tried to figure out what he was hiding.

“You left your wife, right?” Richie double checked.

Confused at the non-sequitur, Eddie only nodded. “Yeah. I told you that at least three times already. Why are you asking again, Rich?”

Richie bit his lip. “Fuck. Here we go,” he mumbled and walked him over to the bridge. He squatted and pointed to the R+E.

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat, aware of the implications. “You did this?”

“Right after fucking your mom,” Richie shot back.

“Richie,” he chided, wanting him to be serious even as his heart pounded in his chest. Did he need to take his pain medication again? Or was this just nerves? His hands felt clammy. Holy shit, what was about to happen here? He couldn’t take the stress.

Tired of stalling, Richie let out a breath and tearfully smiled at his best friend. “I carved this into the wood years ago, during that shitty summer Pennywise terrorized us all. It took a long time to admit to myself that I’m gay but I’m finally ready to come out - and admit that I am so fucking in love with you. I always have been, Eddie. As cheesy as fuck as this is, you are my first love and the love of my life. I don’t want to imagine life without you anymore.”

Eddie let out a sob and launched himself at Richie, minding his injuries. “I’m in love with you too, fuckhead. Now kiss me.”

Richie happily obliged and kissed the man he loved. And together, the two of them re-carved the words into the wood.

Pennywise wouldn’t come between them again and they were finally free to be themselves, to be happy.


End file.
